femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn (The Good Cop)
Evelyn (Stephanie Kurtzuba) is the villainess of "Will Cora Get Married?", episode 1.08 of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). She was a genealogist who was also a conspirator in gym owner Warren Hanney's plot to bilk detective Cora Vasquez of the 30 million dollar inheritance she was believed to be set to receive from her long-lost uncle, Mateo Vasquez. After Evelyn learned that Mateo was dying in a hospice in Mexico City after she contacted her regarding any surviving family she might have, Evelyn colluded with Warren (who was also her lover) in a plot to gain access to Cora's inheritance, which consisted of Warren meeting and eventually seducing Cora into a whirlwind relationship and eventual marriage. Warren and Evelyn's plan hit a snag when they were overheard talking about it by Warren's roommate Denny Trott, leading Warren to kill Denny by stabbing him to death, while framing Stax (a homeless man he and Denny befriended) for the crime by tricking him into leaving his fingerprints on the knife. Evelyn's villainous reveal came when she was shown making out with Warren at his new gym after using the steam room, with the moment also serving as Warren's villainous reveal. After kissing, Evelyn and Warren talked of their plans to make off with Cora's inheritance after she married Warren, while also boasting of how Cora had no idea about the inheritance. Cora's partner TJ Caruso, however, began to have suspicions of Warren due to how quick he was to propose to Cora, eventually uncovering how he'd framed Stax for Denny's murder after accidentally picking up Warren's umbrella--as he had swapped out the handle for the knife to get Stax's fingerprints on it. TJ confronted Warren with the evidence right before his wedding, with Warren confessing to kill Denny to cover his and Evelyn's tracks as she appeared. TJ was shocked to learn of her involvement in Warren's plot, distracting him long enough for Warren to knock him out from behind. Afterwards, Warren and Evelyn locked TJ in the gym steam room by handcuffing the door shut, with Warren going to marry Cora while Evelyn stayed to make sure TJ succumbed to the rising temperature in the steam room and died. As TJ tried to find a way to escape the room, the evil Evelyn boasted of how easily she had found out about Cora's dying uncle and how the final step in her and Warren's plan was to kill Cora. TJ was able to survive by using a straw to breathe through a small hole in the steam room wall, which also allowed for Evelyn to believe TJ had died. But as she checked on him, TJ surprised the villainess by grabbing her before subduing her (off-screen) and using the handcuffs to restrain her to a pipe. TJ was able to have his father Tony Caruso Sr. rescue Cora from Warren, with him and Evelyn both being arrested (off-screen). It was later revealed that Evelyn and Warren's plan would all be for naught anyways, as Mateo had changed his will leaving all of his money to his hospice nurse. Gallery Evelyn Captor.png|Evelyn as she held TJ captive in the steam room Evelyn Handcuffed.png|Evelyn's defeat Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested